1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a translation method and a translation system that translate an input expression into an expression in another language.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a system that outputs a plurality of translation sentences when performing machine translation from a first language to a second language. Moreover, there is a system that automatically evaluates the reliability of the translation sentence. In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-53683, a technique of outputting N-best translation sentences in statistical machine translation is disclosed. In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-78132, a technique of calculating the degree of similarity between a reverse translation sentence obtained by performing reverse translation (from a second language to a first language) of a translation sentence and a pre-translation original sentence and using the degree of similarity for the evaluation of the reliability of the translation sentence is disclosed.